Optimus vs. Bumblebee/Free from corruption
Here's how Optimus and Bumblebee's battle goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. another Knight comes alive Cybertron Knight: Protect the staff! the soldiers fire as another one appears behind the other knight, but something fires at them and the other knight is killed by a sword and it reveals Optimus! Rex: Optimus! You're back! Optimus: H-yah! Rex: Optimus? then smacks Rex across the room with his sword Jessie: Optimus! Optimus: I've come for that staff! Cade: Optimus! walks towards Cade: Optimus... what are you doing? Optimus: Give it to me! Mrs. Calloway: What in the World?! Optimus, you have gone mad?! Optimus: Silence, you tense, sour-cream producing heifer! Mrs. Calloway: Sour-dream producing? Cade: It's me Cade! We've fought together! Optimus: I fight for my own, kind! My own planet! Thomas: What are you talking about?! You fight for freedom! Optimus: Not anymore, Brillington. I only fight for my own kind now. Wilson: What's going on? Why is Optimus suddenly against us? Viviane: Cade? Cade: This isn't you, Prime. Optimus: Give me the staff, human! Viviane: Cade! Edd: Optimus, wait! Optimus: (points his sword at Double-D) Edd: Stop! Think about what you're doing! Optimus: I am, I've to claim the staff and bring it back to my Mistress. Twilight: (runs up to Optimus as she looks up to him) Optimus! Please, don't do this! You're better than this! You're being used to destroy Earth! (but Optimus then picks her up by the tail) Whoa! Optimus: Quiet, Sparkle! (throws Twilight at the rest of the team) Twilight: WAH!!!!! Maggie: Oh no. (Twilight then crashes into them as they all crash to the sound of bowling pins crashing) Skarleoy: I can't believe he just did that. Eddy: Yeah, he's gone mad. Optimus: I will kill you. Cade: Give it to him. Ed: No! We can't! It is our key to stopping the Evil Robot demons of space! Cade: Now! gives the staff to Optimus. But Santos fires at Optimus, but knocks all the soldiers down Optimus: Who dares to challenge me? away Cade: It's all wrong, Bee. Something happened, that is not Optimus! Ed: (shaking Eddy) Optimus has been brainwashed by evil mutants of the Evil Robot Cyborgs of Megatrono! Astrid: What? That doesn't make any sense! Holley Shiftwell: Actually, Ed is not far from that. Eddy: He is? Edd: He is? Kanan Jarrus: He is? Ed: I am? Holley Shiftwell: (pulls up her holo-computer) Yes, I just did a scan of Optimus, and it looks like he is infact brainwashed. (on her computer we see Optimus' mind with a red and dark Purple cell floating in it) It would seem to be Optimus is being mind-controlled by someone with a high level of dark magic. Willy: Well, I guess that explains that red mark on his face. Tempest Shadow: Glad to know I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Cade: We gotta find him! Remember CB7? You gotta be that Autobot again! Bumblebee: his hammer and goes follow Optimus Cade: Viviane Look you got to get back to the sub, alright? Get out of here. Viviane: Wait, what about you? Cade: Bee's always had my back, now it's my turn to have his. Go. Lennox: Alright, head back to the DSV! Let them know up top that we've lost control of the weapon. Soldier: Roger that, sir. Santos: You've heard him, back to the sub! Lennox: We're gonna find him. run to find Optimus. And now, the ship is rising and we see Bumblebee chasing after Optimus as he throws his hammer at him, and starts attacking him. And now the ship rises out of the water, and the two jump out of the water and Bumblebee swings his hammer and hits Optimus' face and slams his head on the ship. And we see the others struggling up to get to the top Lennox: Come on! We gotta get to the top! are now on the surface Cade: Holy shoot! Holy shoot! see Optimus and Bumblebee's battle Cade: We can make it! Come out! run towards them as the ship is wobbling but then a big wave arrives Lennox: Watch out! Big wave coming! Cade, Lennox, and our heroes: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! get splashed down as Cade slides down, but Lennox dives in and grabs his hand. It goes back to Optimus and Bumblebee's fight Optimus: I am Nemesis Prime! Bumblebee's doors You are nothing! off Bumblebee's car doors and throws him off. As Bumblebee deploys his face mask and it cuts back to the others Cade: Move it! see a battleship nearby the ship Radio operator: Air's gonna be on station 14 to 16. Radar man: TOC, it looks like we have a surfaced alien ship. jets fly over the ship Pilot #1: Lightning 4 has visual on Optimus. and our heroes run to Optimus. As Cade climbs on him] Cade: Prime! Prime stop! Prime you've gotta stop! Please, don't do this! Look at me, Prime! What are you doing? It's Bee! Prime! You can't do this. jumps over and hits Optimus' face with his hammer. He grabs to hammer to shoot Bumblebee, but he misses and Bumblebee kicks him down and was about to hit him again when a wave splashes him down as they all slide down, and Bumblebee throws his hammer at Prime's face. And the ship rises higher, and our heroes, Cade, Lennox, Optimus, and Bumblebee slide down, and Optimus grabs Bumbleebee's throat and slams him on the wall and the others slide down towards him, as Optimus is fist punching Bumblebee, and tries to stab Bumblebee's face but deploys his face mask, and kicks Optimus Cade: Prime! Optimus tears off Bumblebee's mask and gets ready to strike again Thomas: Optimus, stop! Optimus: (stops and stares at Thomas) Thomas: Please, don't do this! Bumblebee's not your enemy, he's your friend! We're all your friends! Please, stop doing this, we need you. (with tears) Optimus... You're not just a Prime, or a robot to me. You're mean to me. You're like, a Father to me. You never gave up on us. You were always there when we needed you. You fought Megatron in a one-on-one battle to avenge me when he killed me. And you never failed us before. So I'm doing the same for you. Please, I want the real Optimus Prime back. Optimus: You're no longer my main concern, Thomas Brillington! You're just a simple tank engine to me now! And now, I''' '''MUST DO WHAT I MUST!! Cade: Stop! NO! Thomas: NOOOO!!!! strikes down but misses Bumblebee then suddenly... Bumblebee: groaning I am Bumblebee! Your oldest friend! Optimus stops Bumblebee: Optimus, I would lay down my life for you. Optimus: eyes return to normal Bumblebee. Your voice. I have not heard it, since Cybertron fell. he speaks his scar disappears Bumblebee uses his parts to come back together. As Lennox shows up, and Cade and our heroes slide down to Optimus Optimus: What have I done? his sword Ed: Optimus lost the red mark. Edd: Correct! He's back to normal! suddenly Megatron and Nitro Zeus fly in and attack the others and the Decepticons transform, and Nitro Zeus holds down Optimus Everyone: Gah! Nitro Zeus: You blew your chance to kill Unicron! Megatrain: I knew you couldn't do it! the staff from Optimus Your time is over, Prime. You've failed! his head and whispers in his ear You've turned your back on Cybertron! Now, you will watch Earth die! him Twilight: Hey! Give back the staff! Decepticons transform and them and fly away Cade: No! Skystar: Hey! Stop! Get back here! (takes out her pistol and shoots at them) Mordecai: Oh no! Now the Decepticons have the staff! Brewster: Honking Horns! Now they'll be able to use it to destroy Earth! Skystar: (continues shooting in the Decepticons' direction) Willy: Sky! Sky! Skystar! (grabs her arms) Stop shooting! You're just wasting ammo, they're too far away to shoot down! Theodore Tugboat: What should we do?! then the other Guardians Knights appear as Cogman and Viviane arrive to Cogman: Not going so well. the knights start attacking Optimus Viviane: CADE!!! Guardian Knight #1: You betrayed your own kind! Cade: No, Prime! Get up! Guardian Knight #2: You chose the wrong side. Optimus: The Guardians Knights are going to kill me. Guardian Knight #3: Quintessa is the great DECEIVER!!! Optimus with his sword one hits Optimus with his ax, and another one kicks him Guardian Knight #4: The judgement is death! Mrs. Calloway: Oh, I can't watch! (covers her eyes with her hat) Thomas: NOOOO!!!!! when he's about kill him, the talisman on Cade turns into a sword and he stops him just in time as Cade looks at it impress. As the knights put their swords around him Cybertron Knights: Seglass ni Tonday. Optimus: Cade, Thomas, I have failed you. I have domed Earth. Earth, the only place in the universe.... whose people who let me call it.... "home". Cade: Only you can make it right, Prime. We can't do it without you. One moment, that's all we got. It's up to you, Prime. Without you, we'll all die. It's now or never. Thomas: Optimus, I meant what I said to you. And I am going to help you all the way. You count on me. Eddy: (walks up to Thomas) Yeah! We're right with you! Optimus: my brothers! I will never betray you ever again. I am, Optimus Prime! In order to save Earth, we must go to Cybertron, and destroy Quintessa! he speaks Lockdown's ship, The Planet Shuttle, The Ghost, Celaeno's Ship, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Harold, The Changling TIE, the Awdry, The Ed-Spectacular Flyer, and The Chugger Streaker arrive the shuttle bay door opens on the Ghost, as Daring Do, Dudley Puppy, Mushu, and Lyra and Bon Bon then lean out from the shuttle bay Lyra Heartstrings: Hey! Does anypony need a lift? Hank: (as Hugo) I think the calvary's here! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series